1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for fixing an object on a support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for fixing objects, like electrical equipment such as terminals and connectors, on supports such as angle bars or panels, have already been proposed. Among these, the fixing device according to British patent No. 1 108 820 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,190 is an example.
These devices which ratch automatically on their support are very practical, but they nevertheless have certain disadvantages. On the one hand, they are suitable for being fixed only on a support having a thickness which is necessarily well-defined. Should the support have another thickness, the correct ratching then requires a correction of the edges of the support, but in any case, the permissible variation in the thickness of the support remains very limited. On the other hand, the locking of the ratching position is only relative, for an untimely effort on the object is always liable to cause the unratching of the object from the support.
The present invention has as its object a device for fixing an object on a support, which ensures a good fixing of the object and adapts itself to fairly great variations in the thickness of the support. Moreover, that device can easily be provided whith an unlocking lever.